The following line passes through point $(-4, 4)$ : $y = -\dfrac{13}{10} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Solution: Substituting $(-4, 4)$ into the equation gives: $4 = -\dfrac{13}{10} \cdot -4 + b$ $4 = \dfrac{26}{5} + b$ $b = 4 - \dfrac{26}{5}$ $b = -\dfrac{6}{5}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{6}{5}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{13}{10} x - \dfrac{6}{5}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-4, 4)$